


The First Time

by Annerp



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Humor, Awkward Bucky Barnes, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexual Content, Stucky - Freeform, dinner theatre au, no serum, over active imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerp/pseuds/Annerp
Summary: Modern AU where Steve works for a dinner theatre company that puts on shows featuring knights, complete with jousting tournaments. Bucky attends one of the shows and gets immediate heart eyes. Now all he has to do is woo his knight in shining armor.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time some one leaves their number for Steve Rogers, he has no idea what’s going on. He looks down at the piece of paper in his hand and furrows his brows.

There is a snicker behind him and he chooses to pretend he didn’t hear it. 

Tony is a little harder to ignore. “He looks like a confused puppy.”

There is entirely too much glee in his voice and Steve has to fight not to turn around and glare at him. 

“What’s this?” He asks Sam.

“It’s a phone number.” 

Steve rolls his eyes at Sam’s sarcasm, but it’s hard to be irritated with him. The man is his best friend and room mate. And also the reason Steve has this job in the first place. “What’s it for?”

Sam doesn’t get a chance to answer before Clint has an arm draped over Steve’s shoulder. “It’s a booty call.” He reaches out and snatches the scrap of paper from Steve’s hand. “Ohhh, it’s from 'Bucky'.” He crows in a sing song voice, before he looks at the rest of the group. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

“Not one of the regulars. That’s for sure,” Bruce responds as he carefully places his green colored armor in his locker. 

“The regular what?” Steve asks. He will never admit it, but right now he _feels_ kind of like a confused puppy. This is only his third week working for the dinner theatre company and tonight was his very first live performance. So he has no idea what Bruce is talking about.

Luckily Sam picks up on Steve’s confusion and comes to the rescue. The blond could hug him for that. “Why don’t we go check and see if Wanda needs any help in the kitchen.” For only Steve’s ears he adds, “I’ll explain later.”

Wanda is nice. And Steve likes her. She’s young, close to his age, he guesses, but has this motherly vibe that makes him want to do things to get her approval. Of course that’s how he finds himself with a bottle of spray cleaner and a rag in his hand, wiping the counters while Sam mops.

It’s mindless work, but Steve appreciates the chance to process Sam’s ramblings. 

“You’re new. So the regulars will be after you.”

“The regulars?”

“Women, and some men. They sometimes leave their numbers. When they wants some, um, extra entertainment. After hours.”

“Oh.” That’s all Steve can say as realization dawns on him about what Sam means. 

“This guy. He isn’t one of the regulars though.”

_****** _

Bucky is sitting next to his co worker Brock, picking at the chicken on his plate. It’s good. Maybe a little dry. But he can’t take his eyes off the arena long enough to actually put much effort into eating it. 

Beside him, Brock is yelling raucously at the white and green ‘knights’ as they battle with axes and swords. Bucky breaks his eyes away from the show long enough to count seven empty beer mugs on the table in front of Brock. 

He didn’t want to come. When Brock suggested this, Bucky only agreed because he had absolutely nothing else to do and was out of excuses for not hanging out with the man. And so he’s sitting in a fake arena watching fake knights and fake royalty, put on a fake competition. The props are fake, the armor is fake, the fighting is fake. But the horses are real! Now that he’s here though, he is already planning when he can come back and get another look at the blue knight. 

During a horse dancing sequence, while the knights are not in the arena, Bucky pulls out his phone and looks up the show’s website. There is a tab with information on the six knights. Bucky taps his phone screen and starts scrolling. There he is. Bucky’s blue knight. His name is Steven. And now Bucky can see that in addition to his corn silk hair, Steven also has bright blue eyes and an easy smile that makes something stir in Bucky’s gut. 

Or maybe his dick. He can’t be sure and doesn’t have time to analyze the feeling. Because here comes Steven, galloping in on his horse, bangs flopping down over one eye and Bucky is instantly focused on the man. The way he moves with his mount. The way he brings one red gloved hand up and brushes the hair away from his face, only for it to fall right back in his eyes. The way he turns and scans the crowd, smiling seductively at every one and no one, all at the same time. 

It may not actually be a seductive smile. It may actually be a pained shy smile. Either way, Bucky considers himself thoroughly seduced. 

The show ends entirely too quickly as far as Bucky is concerned. And now he has to maneuver a drunken, handsy Brock out to his car. The crowd clears out quickly, which Bucky is grateful for as he watches Brock fall inexplicably _up_ the stairs. 

Bucky gets a tight grip on Brocks arm, grabs the cross body bag that he always seems to carry, and pulls him up the stairs towards the exit. They have to walk halfway around the arena to get there. And then he sees him. His Steven. His blue knight. With his blond hair that flops over his forehead, his drab gray tunic over black leggings that he is wearing as he clears dishes off tables now that the performance is over, and his slightly crooked nose from a previous break.

Up close he is flawed and imperfect. Not nearly as shiny and exciting as he was on the arena floor. And Bucky is immediately overtaken by the urge to wrap Steven in his arms and hold him close, showering him with affection. He wants to read him poetry and sing love songs to him. He wants to talk about their dreams and aspirations all wrapped up in a warm cocoon of love. But before he does all that, Bucky wants to pound him into the mattress. 

And that is an entirely inappropriate reaction for someone he hasn’t even properly met. Yet. Even if they are going to get married and raise four cats, two dogs and a goldfish named Earl. Unless Steven doesn’t like cats. In which case, they’re out. No cats for his blue knight. Maybe he’ll want a bird. Bucky hates birds. But if Steven wants one, Steven will get one. Or a dozen. What ever he wants. 

They’ll live in Brooklyn. Naturally. But only if its what Steven wants. If not, then they’ll live where ever Steven decides. Nothing but the best for his Steven. 

Bucky is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he fails to notice when the blond picks up his tray of dishes and heads off to one of the side doors for the servers. He’s missed his moment. He can’t hang around and wait for Steven to come back out. The last of the audience are being ushered out the door. And besides, Bucky has Brock to worry about. He curses himself for being such a good, responsible friend.

He shuffles Brock a few more steps towards the exit and then stops, unceremoniously dumping him in a stray chair. The dark haired man immediately slides down and almost hits the floor. Bucky will get back to him in a minute. But first he has a knight to woo. And if he can’t do it the way he wants, he’ll just have to improvise. 

He pulls a scrap of paper and pen out of Brock’s bag and quickly jots down his name and number. Then makes his way over to Samuel, the red knight, according to the website, who is loading up his own tray with dishes. 

“Hi,” Bucky says, suddenly feeling a bit stupid about what he’s doing. 

Samuel sets his tray down and gives Bucky an appraising look. He can tell that Samuel must approve of what he sees and Bucky takes a little pride in that. He works hard to maintain his body and even though his hair is long enough to extend past his jaw line, he keeps it neat and clean at all times. 

“Hi yourself,” Samuel answers coyly.

“Hey, so I, uh, was wondering about Steven. The Blue knight.”

The appraising look is dropped and is replaced by something Bucky would describe as protective. “Yeah. What about him?”

Bucky’s mouth opens, but he snaps it shut before anything embarrassing can come out. _I’m in love with him. I want to take him home. I want to make sweet sweet love to him in the rain. I want to raise his parakeets. I think we may be soulmates. I just got a new bed and I think he is just the guy to test it out with. I want to gaze into his eyes for the rest of my days. I’ve been taking Yoga classes and I need him to help test my flexibility._

What he finally says is, “I’d like to talk to him.”

Samuel gives him a knowing smile and Bucky has to replay the last few minutes over in his head to make sure he didn’t actually say any of that out loud. “Just _talk_ to him?”

“Yeah! Of course!” Bucky crosses his arms over his chest awkwardly as Samuel raises an eyebrow at him. “I mean, you know….” Now Samuel is full on smirking and Bucky thrusts the paper out towards him. “Can you give him my number?”

“Sure man.” Samuels gaze shifts over Bucky’s shoulder. “You may want to go collect your friend though.”

Bucky turns around in time to see Brock slide completely out of the chair to land on his ass. “Yeah.” He looks back at Samuel. “Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first time Steve pulls the phone number out of his pocket at home, he crumbles it up and starts to throw it in the trash can sitting by the door. Except he doesn’t. Instead he flops down on his bed, carefully smooth’s the paper out and stares at the name and number. ‘Bucky’. Who names their kid Bucky? 

There is a part of him that wants to dial the number. Wants to hear the voice on the other side. Is it deep and commanding? Or maybe low and sultry? Would Bucky be shy and timid? Steve doesn’t think so. He had enough balls to leave his number so Steve chooses to go with deep and commanding. Maybe even a little bit cocky. And doesn’t that just do things to him?

God, its been so long. Steve needs a date. Or maybe just a romp in bed. With some random guy. Named Bucky. He slaps the paper down on his night stand then covers his eyes, sighing dramatically before snatching it back up again. The only thing that stops him from dialing is the fact that he left his phone with his wallet on the kitchen counter. And thank god for that because he is NOT going to call this guy for a hook up. No matter how much of a good idea his dick thinks it is. 

**

Bucky feels like he is about to crawl out of his skin. Nervous and excited in turns every time his phone rings, only to be disappointed when its not Steven. After a week, he gives up. His blue knight is not going to call. The man of his dreams, and Bucky is going to miss out on him. Life isn’t fair and Bucky knows the best way to deal with that is by pouting. And maybe a little pining. Maybe a lot of pining.

**

Steve catches himself looking over the crowd in his section of the arena closer. Wondering if Bucky is out there. Watching him. Wanting him. Which is ridiculous since he had his chance and passed it up. 

“Ruth left her number for you again,” Sam announces as he strolls into the locker room, already pulling his armor off. “And this,” he adds, thrusting a napkin in Steve’s hand as he walks by.

Steve unfolds the napkin and his eyes widen, mouth turning down at the crude drawing. “She certainly is persistent,” he says, turning the drawing around so the rest of the guys can see it.

“I’m not even sure that’s physically possible,” Bruce remarks, tilting his head to the side, as he studies the picture of what looks like Ruth and Steve engaged in an incredibly complex, acrobatic and frankly bewildering feat of physical entanglement. 

“I don’t know, Ruth is pretty flexible.” All eyes turn to Tony when he says this. “What? She’s one of the regulars.”

Clint snatches the paper out of Steve’s hand and examines it closely. “Yeah, she can definitely do that.” 

**

There are others. They push scraps of paper in his hand or pockets. They approach and proposition him directly. They leave messages with the other guys, who assure him that it will slow down after awhile when he isn’t ‘the new kid’ anymore. But none of them are Bucky. And Steve can’t help but be disappointed by that. Not for the first time, he wants to kick himself for throwing away his number in the first place.

It’s dumb. He doesn’t even know the guy. Has never seen him. Never spoken to him. And yet… 

He has asked Sam. Several times, in fact, to describe Bucky. All the way down to the sound of his voice. And he sounds perfect. Steve hates that. So he asks Sam over and over, hoping to find a flaw. Anything to make Steve forget about the one guest that he actually regrets not calling. 

**

“Hey Becca.” Bucky drops into his favorite recliner as he answers his phone. “What’s up?”

“Samantha’s birthday is in two weeks. I’m having a party with some of her school friends, but I thought her favorite uncle would like to do something with her that didn’t involve a bunch of screaming six year olds.”

“As her favorite uncle, I whole heartedly appreciate that. What do ya have in mind?”

“I haven’t got that far. I was hoping you might have some ideas?”

Bucky’s mind starts ticking over possibilities. “There’s always the old stand-by, Chuck E Cheese-“

“No,” Becca cuts him off.

“Okay then how about Build a Bear?” He chuckles in response.

“She already has her Bucky Bear. So…no.”

“Um…what about roller skating?” He asks.

“Do you want to roller skate? Remember what happened last time?”

Bucky can feel his face heating up at the memory. “Look, I was ten. And awkward.”

“You broke your arm! And you’re still awkward,” Becca laughs at him.

“A baseball game?”

“Why on earth would you think your princess of a niece would want to go to a baseball game?”

And that’s when it hits him. He knows just where a princess would want to go. And where guys named Bucky also wants to go. To see hot knights in shining blue armor, with blond hair and the most amazing eyes. He can see it now… his Steven riding in on his horse, golden locks ruffling in the breeze while trumpets herald his glorious arrival. He smiles at Bucky and holds out a single rose. Attached to that rose is a note. And on that note…

“…so I really don’t know where to take her.” Becca is saying in his ear. “Bucky? Are you listening?” 

“Huh?” Bucky responds intelligently. 

“Oh my god. You weren’t even listening.” There’s no anger in Becca’s voice. She knows how her older brother is. 

“No. No. I was totally listening. Looking for a place to take Sammy for her birthday,” Bucky tells her hastily. “I was thinking is all.” 

Becca laughs again, “yeah, I bet you were thinking real hard Bucky.”

Bucky grins, enjoying the comfortable ribbing from his sister. “I have an idea. I’ll send you the website. Let me know what you think and when you want to go and I’ll get tickets.”

**

Sammy cheers and waves her extremely over priced, light up, and obviously authentic, princess wand as the Green knight defeats the slightly villainous Gold knight. Bucky looks from his niece over to his grinning sister and congratulates himself for having such a great idea. Bringing Sammy here for her birthday was a stroke of brilliance that had absolutely nothing to do with the incredibly sexy blond haired, blue eyed, knight in literal shining armor, hefting a lance in his hand as though testing the way it feels in his grip. And Bucky doesn’t even try to keep his mind out of the gutter as he watches. 

This is it. The show is ending. The knights are riding out of the arena one last time. The house lights are coming up. It’s time to go. 

But not before Bucky woos his knight. 

**

“So your boy is here again.” Sam announces with a grin as he walks into the locker room.

Steve’s heart speeds up, apparently more aware of what Sam means than his brain is. “My what?”

“Your boy. Bucky. He’s here.” Sam says it so casual. So nonchalant. As though Steve hasn’t been whining at him for weeks now about not calling Bucky. 

“He’s actually here?”

“Yes. Here. That’s what I said. Bucky is here.” Sam chuckles and then looks around at the rest of the guys when Steve just stands there.

“Uh oh. Looks like we’ve got a blue screen of death here,” Tony quips. “Hey! Romeo!” He throws a towel at Steve’s face. “You wanna go see your prince or should I tell Ruth you’re available tonight?”

That gets Steve’s attention. Real fast. “Nope! I’m good. Sam? Can you uh…?” He points back over his shoulder towards the arena and uses his best puppy dog eyes in hopes that Sam takes pity on him and shows him the man of his dreams. Wet and or otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first time Steve actually sees Bucky in person he trips over his own feet and runs into a wall as he is coming out of the locker room. Because holy shit. This guy is hot. So hot its patently unfair. And so he stands there, just out of sight and stares. Like an idiot. 

“C’mon Romeo.” Sam grabs Steve’s arm and pulls him out from his hiding place. He tugs Steve along by the arm until they are within ten feet of Bucky and then gives him a gentle shove towards the brunet, before quickly making himself scarce. 

Steve can feel his cheeks heating up as he stumbles a little, completely losing his chance at impressing Bucky. God, he could kill Sam. But when Bucky looks up at him and smiles brightly, Steve revises that thought into something less lethal and a little more thankful. 

“Hi!” Bucky greets enthusiastically, before rearranging his features into something a little less over zealous. “I mean, hey.”

Steve has to stifle a giggle at the way Bucky lowers his voice an octave. _A giggle!_ As though Steve would care what Bucky’s voice sounds like as long as he uses it to breathlessly say his name. 

“Hey. I’m, uh, Steve.” And he wants to kick himself. Of course he’s Steve. Bucky knows that. He’s seen the show. _Idiot_.

Any foolishness Steve feels is quickly forgotten when Bucky smiles disarmingly at him. “I’m guessing your buddy told you I’m Bucky.” He gestures over Steve’s shoulder as he talks, to where Sam’s head is poking around the corner to the locker room, watching.

Steve spins around and gives a bunch of complicated hand gestures meant to relay several things at once. _Fuck off. What the hell is wrong with you? Holy shit this guy is hot!_ He tops it all off with his two middle fingers in the air and a ‘fuck you’ on his face.

He casually turns back around to Bucky and brushes his bangs away from is eyes. “Sorry about that. He’s a bit of an ASSHOLE!” Steve loudly enunciates the last word, ensuring that Sam and apparently now Clint can hear him as they both burst into laughter at Steve’s expense. 

And damn, there’s that smile again. “No worries. What good are friends if they don’t make your life miserable?”

There is an uncomfortable beat when neither of them speak. It’s a little awkward, but also filled with the most intense eye fucking of Steve’s life. And damn if that doesn’t force him to say something just to move this show a little closer to maybe actual fucking. 

“So, I, uh, lost your number,” Steve tells him. Omitting the part where he threw it away with zero intention of calling. And then spent the next couple of weeks whining about his own stupidity.

He isn’t prepared for the naked relief that flashes across Bucky’s face for the briefest of moments. And he isn’t sure what to do with that. Is he relieved that Steve lost his number and didn’t call him?

“When you didn’t call, I thought… I don’t know what I thought actually.” Bucky gives a self depreciating laugh that does funny things to Steve’s stomach. “I mean I left my number for a complete stranger. Who does that?”

“You’d be surprised. More people than you think,” Steve reassures the brunet. “I’m glad you came back though.” And there goes his cheeks again. Red hot with embarrassment. He can feel it creeping down his neck and over the tips of his ears and he curses his fair skin for calling him out on his awkwardness. As if it’s not obvious enough. But it’s tempered by the pleased grin that lights up Bucky’s face. 

Steve can’t help but to try and come up with ways to make sure that look is on Bucky’s face as often as possible. Most of his ideas are NSFW and so he puts that train of thought away until later. Instead he casually says, “how about I give you my number and you can call me? Or text. Or something. Skype?” _Oh God Shut Up!_ He started out so smooth and then took a nosedive there at the end. 

Bucky doesn’t seem to notice or care as he pulls out his phone and carefully enters the number under a new contact. “I’ll call you. Or text. Maybe I’ll Skype.” He chuckles, sounding entirely too sexy when he laughs. 

He stops when Steve’s eyes narrow and focus on something behind him. Bucky furrows his brows and is about to say something when he is hit full force in the thigh by forty pounds of clingy six year old. 

“Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?” He asks his niece, squatting down to eye level. 

“Mommy said to hurry up or she’s going to leave you here!”

“Alright, alright. Go tell her I’ll be right out.” He watches Samantha run back towards the exit with a fond smile that falters as soon as he sees Steve’s expression. 

The flirty, easy going, somewhat shy boy from a few moments ago is gone. And in his place is a scowling, angry man, with his arms crossed over his chest. “Something wrong?” Bucky asks trying to puzzle out what just happened. 

“No,” Steve spits out. “Looks like you need to get back to your family.” And then he turns on his heel and marches back towards the locker room.

The change is so abrupt that it takes Bucky a second to realize that Steve is almost to the door before he calls out, “wait! Steve!”

The blond turns back and this time the anger is mixed with something else. “What?” His tone is enough to halt Bucky in his tracks as he brings his hands up in front of his body in a placating manner. 

“What’s going on?” 

Steve doesn’t answer. He just pushes open the door and disappears inside leaving Bucky to wonder what the hell just happened.

“Hey! You get his number?” Sam calls out as soon as he sees Steve. But stops from saying anything more when the blond yanks open his locker door. He pulls off his tunic and leggings, pausing only long enough to throw on a t-shirt, jeans and shoes before slamming the door closed. 

Steve drops down on the long bench that runs between the rows of lockers and puts his head in his hands. “He came to the show with his wife and kid.”

“His wife?” Sam is dumbfounded, caught off guard by Steve’s statement.

“Wife, girlfriend. Whatever,” Steve snarls. “His little girl came to get him because he was taking to long trying to get into my pants.” 

“That’s….wow. That’s pretty sleazy,” Sam tells him. “You wanna go get a beer? Clint and Bruce were heading over to Tony’s place. I’m sure there’ll be enough alcohol to drink away any reminders of that douche bag.”

Steve cracks a smile, but shakes his head, “I think I’ll just head home. Got an early class tomorrow. Tell the guys I said hi will ya?”

Sam can hear the unspoken request for Steve to be left alone for awhile. So he gets out his phone and texts Clint letting him know he will come hang out for a bit so Steve can have a chance to lick his wounds in private.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first time Becca sees Bucky after his talk with Steve she knows something is wrong.

“So. How'd it go?” Becca asks when Bucky opens the car door and slumps down in the passenger seat.

Bucky crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. “I have no idea what just happened. One minute we were talking. It was all good. And then bam! He looks like he’s ready to punch me and he takes off. Like I really have no idea what happened.”

“Did you ask him?”

“I tried, but he took off.” He stomps his foot like a child and Becca rolls her eyes at him. 

“Okay so did you give him your number?”

“Actually, he gave me his.” Bucky sits up higher in his seat as he pulls out his phone excitedly.

“Should I text or should I call?”

“I think you should wait. At least until we drop you off at home. If something upset him, he may need a bit to cool off.”

As much as Bucky is itching to call Steve he holds off like Becca suggests. The 45 minutes it takes for her to drive to Bucky’s apartment and then for him to say goodbye to his niece seems like forever. But once he is sitting down on his bed, Bucky has a hard time actually making the call.

What would he even say? _Hey Steve, remember me? We were just talking and you suddenly flipped your shit. What was that all about?_

Or.

_Hi Steve. I don’t care what you’re mad about, but I really think we should have some angry sex to try and work it out._

He thinks about going with something really simple.

_You are hot as fuck when you’re angry._

While that may be true, and oh my god is it true, Bucky doesn’t think that’s how he wants to start another conversation. Instead he just presses the call button and hopes for the best. It rings two and a half times and then goes to voicemail. He hangs up, not quite ready to leave a message.

The next time he does leave a message. 

“Hey Steve. It’s Bucky. I really enjoyed talking to you. I’m not sure what happened there at the end, but I would really like to get together with you. Maybe this weekend, if you’re free? Give me a call.”

Steve doesn’t call him back. He doesn’t answer or return any of Bucky’s calls. Not that he calls a lot.

At least he doesn’t think so. 

He tries texting, but Steve leaves him on ‘read’.

He’s ready to give up, or make one last ditch effort and purchase tickets to the show again when his phone pings with an incoming text message.

**S: For fucks sake stop!**  
**B: I’m sorry**  
**B: I just wanted to apologize for what ever I did**  
**S: You know exactly what you did asshole**  
**B: No. I really don’t**  
**B: Maybe we can meet and you can tell me**  
**S:…**  
**S:…**  
**S:…**  
**B: Steve?**  
**S:…**  
**S: Meet me outside the theatre tomorrow after the show**  
**S: There’s an employee entrance in the back**  
**S: wait for me there**  
**B: THANK YOU**  
**B: I’ll see you tomorrow night**  
  


Bucky is grinning ear to ear when he texts Becca to give her the good news. Then he starts to freak out trying to figure out what to wear. If Steve is giving him another chance, Bucky doesn’t want to blow it. Even if he still has no idea what he did wrong.

**

It’s just after 10pm and Bucky is standing behind the back of the dinner theatre waiting for Steve to come out. His heart leaps every time the door opens. Only to slow again when its not Steve. The next person out is the familiar face of the red knight, Samuel and Bucky practically jumps in front of him. 

“Hey, I’m looking for Steve. He texted and told me to meet him here after the show.”

“No he didn’t.”

“Yeah he did. I asked him if we could get together and talk and he said for me to meet him here.”

Bucky has his phone halfway out to show Samuel the messages when the back door opens and Steve steps out.

“What’s he doing here?” He growls at Sam. 

“You texted me. You said to meet you here.” 

“No I didn’t. I don’t have anything to say to you.” Steve glares at Bucky and stomps away.

“What the hell just happened? Is there something wrong with him?” Bucky asks because he can’t figure out what is going on with Steve. “I really don’t understand. He texted me.” He lifts his phone weakly and then puts his hand back down at his side.

“Steve didn’t text you. I did. He’s been ignoring you all week and getting more and more upset every time your number pops up. I kept telling him to block you, but he won’t do it.” Sam’s voice is low. Dangerous. And Bucky has no doubt that Sam would protect Steve even if it means kicking his ass. Maybe especially if it means kicking his ass. “So I’m here to tell you to back off.”

“Look. I don’t know what I did wrong okay. Can you just tell me that?”

“You brought your family to the show.”

“Well yeah. It was my niece’s birthday. I thought she’d get a kick out of it. She loved it.”

Sam holds up a hand to stop Bucky. “Your niece?”

“Yeah?” Bucky furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “And my sister.”

“Shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a chapter out today. I have this story and another WIP that I want to finish up before starting anything new. Hopefully I will have enough self control to do that.

Chapter 5

The first time Bucky sees Steve at the bar, he just about faints. From the rush of blood traveling south. Because  _ what the hell?  _ Steve’s golden blond hair is styled back away from his eyes and Bucky just wants to run his fingers through it, maybe tug at the back a little. Or a lot. If Steve’s in to that. God he hopes Steve is into that. Not that he’ll ever find out, because Steve still hates him.

“Eyes back in your head pal,” Sam tells him. And damn if Bucky hadn’t forgotten he was there. 

“Are you trying to kill me by bringing me here?” He’s looking down from the second floor balcony with Sam beside him. 

Sam lets out a laugh that Bucky would find extremely attractive if he wasn’t already in lust for someone else. Someone else who is working behind the bar looking like a...a...a… well a something that he can’t name, Bucky’s brain isn’t quite functioning at full capacity right now. 

It’s been a week since Bucky first talked to Sam. A week of waiting for a text or call from Steve. Anything. What he got was a series of messages from Sam asking him so many questions Bucky started to think he was being interviewed for a government job. 

He considered the thought that Sam may be interested in him, but when he asked, Sam actually called him just to laugh at him and then hang up before Bucky had a chance to say anything. That got the point across pretty well. Even if it was a blow to Bucky’s ego. 

“So why are we here? Steve doesn’t want to see me and I don’t want to cause a scene at his job.” Bucky watches steve flit from customer to customer, mixing drinks, smiling, flirting. He’s never been so thirsty in his life. 

“Steve hasn’t had the best experiences when it comes to dating. I won’t go into any details, but there’s a reason for the way he reacted.”

“He thought I brought my wife and kid to the show, of course he reacted that way. I probably would have too.” 

Steve is currently leaning against the bar, close to a middle aged man with dark hair and a days worth of scruff on his face. He’s handsome, if you like smarmy pirate looking types. Steve is all smiles until the man reaches out and places a hand on the blond’s arm. 

His entire demeanor changes as his body language stiffens and his expression becomes closed off. The man doesn’t pick up on it and Bucky wonders how the guy doesn’t since even he can see if from upstairs across the crowded bar. 

“I’m gonna get us a couple of drinks. You wait here,” Sam tells him and then heads for the stairs before Bucky can respond. 

He watches Sam make his way through the crowd and step up right beside Mr. Smarmy Pirate guy. 

**

“Can I get a couple of beers?” 

Steve didn’t need Sam’s timely intervention, but he isn’t going to complain about it. “Yeah sure.” He gives Mr. Pirate a fake apologetic look and goes to grab Sam’s usual from the refrigerator. He gives an inquisitive look to Sam as he hands over both bottles.

“I brought a friend with me tonight,” Sam tells him, gesturing up to the balcony where Bucky is staring down.

Steve follows his gaze up and then glares at Sam. “I told you I don’t want to talk to him.” He’s half tempted to go back to talking to Mr. Pirate.

“I know.” Sam holds up his hands in a placating gesture. “Just hear me out. He didn’t know you would be here.”

“Okay. And…” Steve asks, willing to hear the rest of the explanation. 

“That’s it. He didn’t know you were going to be here.” Sam shrugs and takes a drink from one of the bottles. 

Steve’s eyes flick back up to Bucky briefly. “So you brought him here to do what? Are you on a date?”

“No. I brought him here so he can see you in all your glory.” Sam gestures to Steve’s body from his styled hair, over his too tight almost see through white shirt and dark skinny jeans.

The skeptical look Steve gives him makes Sam chuckle and take another drink of his beer. “At least you don’t smell like horse shit.” He can tell Steve is trying to hold back a smile. “Look, he’s here. Just talk to him.”

Steve’s eyes drift up to the balcony and Bucky again. “I’ve got to get back to work.” He turns back to Mr. Pirate who has started impatiently gesturing for Steve’s attention and plasters another fake smile on his face. 

**

Bucky watches Sam wind his way back through the crowd and up the stairs. He hands Bucky a bottle of beer and takes a drink of his own. He’s dying to ask Sam what Steve said. He saw the blond look up at him several times, but Sam just stands there looking infuriatingly calm and disinterested in the fact that Bucky is about to vibrate out of his boots in curiosity.

He doesn’t know Sam well enough to determine if he is being dramatic and making him wait to find out Steve wants to talk to him or if Sam’s trying to spare his feelings before telling him that Steve wants him to get lost. 

Taking a drink of his beer, Bucky tries not to grimace at the taste. It’s nasty. Tastes like chewing freshly cut grass, overly bitter and completely disgusting. He can hear Sam snicker over the sound of the music from the dance floor and decides to take his frustrations out on the label by picking at the edges until he can pull it away in one large clump of wet, sticky paper. He balls it up in his hand and wonders why he’s even there. It’s late, he’s tired, the music is giving him the beginnings of a headache. He came out because Sam is a nice guy and Bucky held out a last foolish hope that maybe Sam was going to tell him that Steve changed his mind.

“I should go,” he finally says as he turns the bottle round and round in his hands, trying not to look down at Steve. 

“Hang out, finish your beer at least,” Sam tells him in that stupid calm tone again. Bucky wants to throw his ball of gross sticky wet beer label at his dumb face. He gives in the urge. He also gives in and looks down at Steve again. Because clearly he has no self control. He’s disappointed to see that Steve is no longer behind the bar. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.

Chapter 6

  
  


The first time Bucky sees Steve winding his way through the crowd of people on the dance floor his stomach does a funny little hop.

He wants to talk to Steve. Maybe kiss him a little. Or a lot. What he doesn’t want is to get told off or cause a scene at Steve’s work. He’s not a jerk. “I should really go,” he tells Sam. 

“Nah. It’s fine. Just hang out.” But maybe Sam is a jerk.

Bucky looks back over the railing, but now he can’t find Steve in the crowd. “Look, I appreciate you bringing me out and all, but-”

“Hey Steve!” Sam is looking over Bucky’s shoulder with a grin on his face. Yep, definitely a jerk.

The blond hands Sam a full bottle of beer, but doesn’t return the smile. “Natasha was asking about you earlier. Her shift is going to start soon, but she was hanging around out front.”

Sam just gives Steve a blank look. Bucky can see the way the corners of his mouth are trying to quirk up and it would be amusing if Bucky wasn’t currently freaking out internally. “Are you trying to get rid of me Rogers?”

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Steve just cocks his head and waits. And why does that have to be so sexy? It’s not fair. 

“Alright. I’m going.” He pats Bucky on the back as he walks by and then stops to whisper in Steve’s ear. Whatever he said has Steve blushing the most beautiful shade of pink and Bucky just wants to see how far down it goes. But for that to happen he is definitely going to have to get undressed. Bucky idly wonders if there is a storage closet nearby so he can fully investigate.

He’s so focused on his little fantasy closet adventure that he doesn’t notice Steve leaning on the rail next to him, until the blond clears his throat. 

“I told Sam I’d go. I didn’t know you worked here.”

Steve’s expression is hard to read and Bucky wishes he knew what Steve was thinking. It would make it a lot easier to decide if he should flirt or flee. “It’s fine. You don’t have to.” Flirt it is. Maybe. Or maybe just stand there frozen against the railing like an idiot, since that seems to be going pretty well so far.

It would be great if Bucky could say that the silence that falls between them is comfortable, but it’s not. It feels awkward, like when you’re silently trying to find your shoes so you can sneak out after a bad hookup. He rocks back and forth on his feet, just to have something to do. Bucky’s thinking about leaving anyway when Steve speaks up again. “Sam told me that you’re not actually married.”

Bucky sneaks a look at Steve’s profile trying to gauge his mood. “No, I’m not.” Bucky holds out his left hand to show there is no ring, as though that actually proves anything. “That was my niece.”

“Yeah Sam told me that too.” The blush from earlier has darkened across his cheeks and damnit it only makes him look hotter. Which is complete and utter bullshit. “Look, I’m, uh, sorry. For how I acted.”

“It’s fine. I probably would have reacted the same way.” Figuring he doesn’t have anything to lose, Bucky decides to see if he can make Steve’s blush any darker. “So what did Sam tell you when he left right now?”

It works. Oh my god, it works. The tops of Steve’s ears flame red as he scrunches his eyes shut with a long suffering look on his face. “He said I should take you for a ride.”

“Oh,” is all Bucky says, because that doesn’t sound like anything to be embarrassed about. “You have a bike or something?”

Steve rubs his hand across the back of his neck and bites his lip. Bucky can’t decide which is better, the sexy pout on Steve’s face or the strip of skin above his jeans where his shirt has ridden up. “Um...no.” Steve looks out over the railing as he mutters, “notthatkindofride.”

And now Bucky can feel his own face heating up because holy shit that’s an image that isn’t going to go away anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first time Bucky runs a hand through his hair and bites at his lip Steve can feel his stomach do a funny little flip. He's too cute and entirely too forgiving of the way Steve acted. Steve knows he'd be a fool to mess this up again.

"I have to get back to work," he says reluctantly. "But I'm off in an hour. If you're still around there's this place around the corner. The food's so greasy and gross that it's amazing." He smiles in a way that he hopes comes across as flirty and sweet, instead of creepy and constipated. Based on his track record with Bucky so far, constipated is a possibility.

Bucky's return smile is a blend of caution and hope so Steve wants to believe that he managed to pull off flirty and sweet. "Yeah. I'd like that. I can stick around," Bucky tells him as he bites at his lip again. Steve can't decide if Bucky is doing that on purpose to drive him crazy or if Bucky is actually unaware of just how sexy he looks when he does it. Either way the net effect is the same, Steve's cheeks are warm, his mind is in the gutter and his pants are suddenly too tight.

*

The next hour drags for Steve. His eyes drift over and over to Bucky up on the balcony. 

"So…" 

Steve reaches into the refrigerator and pulls out another one of those disgusting beers that Sam likes so much and slides it across the bar to him as he rolls his eyes.

"C'mon Rogers. Let's hear it. 'oh Sam. You're so smart and handsome. And I wish I had listened to you and called Bucky because he's so dreamy I can't keep my eyes off of him'," Sam teases in a falsetto voice.

"Shut up Sam." 

Sam laughs at his friend's pain as he takes a drink of his beer. "So what's your plan? I noticed he's still hanging around."

Steve's eyes are drawn up to the balcony yet again. "I thought we'd grab some food and...I don't know… see what happens I guess." Steve shrugs trying to act casual. 

Sam isn't fooled for a minute. "At least go to his place afterwards. I don't want to hear you two going at it."

"We're not going to have sex!" Steve insists, just a little too loudly as his cheeks heat up.

"Bullshit," Sam coughs into his hand, then walks away with a grin.

*

Bucky is pretty sure he's going to die right there on the balcony. His heart can't stand the sight of Steve Rogers behind the bar. Watching him pour drinks and casually flirt is almost too much. And the way Steve keeps looking up at him, Bucky is ready to head down to the bar and do things to Steve that are probably illegal in public or at the very least a health code violation. 

When Sam stops to talk to the blond Bucky is sure they are talking about him just by the way Steve looks at him. He hopes Sam is talking him up and not telling him what a whiney baby Bucky was on the phone when Steve didn't call him. 

But then again maybe Steve wants him to whine. And beg. Down on his knees. And nope. Not gonna think about that. Wholesome thoughts only. 

*

Finally. It’s finally time for Steve’s shift to be over and Bucky is suddenly standing at the end of the bar watching him as he wipes down the counter one last time and makes sure everything is neat for Natasha to take over. The bar is crowded and loud and hot with so many bodies, so he is grateful to get outside.

Bucky falls into step beside him as they walk to the diner. Their arms brush against each other a few times, but neither one of them speak until they are seated in a booth with menus in their hands. 

“Thanks for waiting,” Steve tells him. He hopes Bucky understands that he doesn’t just mean tonight. 

And the way Bucky’s cheeks flush with his soft smile makes Steve think that maybe he does. 

The food is just as good and greasy as promised. The conversation flows between them easily from Bucky’s family to Steve’s friends, on to Bucky’s job and Steve’s hobbies, Bucky’s cat and Steve’s childhood illnesses. It’s easy and comfortable. More than Steve could hope for and he doesn’t want the night to end and break the little bubble of perfection that they’re in. 

But of course it has to end. And that moment comes when Bucky tries to stifle a yawn behind his hand for the third time. 

“It’s getting late,” Steve says in disappointment. “Or early, I guess,” he adds when he looks at his phone to check the time. 

"Can I text you tomorrow?" Bucky asks. And his words are so earnest, so hopeful that Steve can feel warmth blossom in his chest.

"Yeah. I'd like that." He ducks his head in embarrassment, "I promise to answer." The pleased smile that spreads over Bucky's face makes Steve's heart thump just a little quicker. 

*

Bucky falls asleep with a smile on his face while he debates how long he should wait to text Steve. 

When he looks at his phone notifications the next day he realizes he didn't need to worry about it. 

**SR: I had a really good time tonight**

**SR: I'd like to do it again**

**SR: thank you again for waiting**

**SR: I promise I'm not a jerk when you get to know me**

**SR: if you want to get to know me**

**SR: I get it if you decide you don't anymore**

**SR: I'm rambling**

**SR: sorry**

**SR: I just had a really good time**

**SR: call me**

**SR: or text**

**SR: I have a show tomorrow night. You could come by**

**SR: but only if you want**

**SR: Sam says it's late and I have to stop texting**

**SR: see you soon**

**SR: I hope**

Bucky laughs at Steve's texts and taps out a reply

**BB: I'll come to the show tonight**

**BB: see you soon**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first time Steve sees Bucky in the audience as he rides his horse out into the arena, his stomach does a little swoop. He’s so focused on the brunet sitting right in the front row that if his horse wasn’t so well trained he would have missed his mark. As it is, his horse comes to a stop and jostles its head which draws Steve’s attention back to the arena.

He  _ may _ have put a little extra effort into his performance. And he  _ might _ have overdone it just a little when all the knights threw roses out into the crowd. If you call kissing the rose, and leaning over the railing to hand it directly to Bucky, overdoing it. The eye roll Sam gave him as they rode out of the arena was probably a good indication that it was, but Steve can’t care. 

Bucky was waiting outside the side door when Steve was finally done helping clean up the arena, put away his gear and showered. Seeing him standing there, leaning against the wall as he scrolled through something on his phone, had Steve’s stomach doing that little swoop again. 

“Hey.” Bucky’s smile is bright and dazzling as he greets Steve, pushing off the wall. 

“Hi.” It’s only now that Steve notices Bucky no longer has his rose. “What happened to your flower?” He asks, trying not to let his voice be colored by the little bit of hurt that he feels because it’s only a flower after all.

Bucky’s cheeks flush a light pink and he scuffs his foot on the concrete. “There was this sweet little girl a couple of seats down-” he begins, only to have Steve cut him off.

“Did you give her your flower Bucky?” Steve teases. He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.

“It depends,” Bucky answers with his own grin. “Does giving it to her make you like me more or less?”

Feeling bold, Steve crowds up into Bucky’s space. “More. Definitely more.” 

They’re so close, all he would have to do is lean in and press their lips together. It would be so easy. Instead he grins again and grabs Bucky’s hand pulling him away from the wall.

Bucky chuckles and follows along.

*

“Art school huh?” Bucky asks around a mouthful of french fries. “You gonna show me some of your work?”

“Maybe,” Steve responds with a sly smile. Followed by a blush when he thinks about some of the things that are in his personal sketchbook. “What about you?”

Bucky pauses with his drink halfway to his mouth. “I actually just finished up my degree in finance and was hired on at the place I was interning at.”

“Oh.” The smile fades from Steve’s face when he thinks about his own part time jobs at the show and the bar. “That’s cool.”

Bucky must be able to see the distress on Steve’s face because he rushes to add. “It’s only entry level.”

“Still though. That’s really great.” 

They finish their food in silence and when the check comes Bucky grabs it. At the irritated look on Steve’s face he says, “I picked the place this time. Next time you can pick and pay. And just so you know, I’m not a cheap date.”

Steve snorts out a laugh and follows Bucky up to the counter and waits while the brunet settles the bill. Outside on the sidewalk Steve stops and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “So Sam’s out tonight. If you’re still interested, we could go back to my place and I can show you some of my work.”

“Is that a euphenism for sex Steve?” Bucky laughs at the blush that blooms over the blond's cheeks and travels down his neck. Bucky laughs even harder at the way Steve sputters, trying to formulate an answer. “I’m kidding. Oh god, your face. I’m just kidding.” He raises an eyebrow suggestively. “Unless you’re down for that? Then I’m totally serious.”

Finally getting himself under control Steve grabs Bucky’s hand just like earlier and pulls him along. “Lets see how things go.”

And just like earlier Bucky follows.

*

Being in Steve’s apartment is a little overwhelming for Bucky. The place is clean, fastidiously so, but also homey in a way that Bucky wishes his own place could be. It’s also a lot nicer than Bucky was expecting even with Sam presumably splitting the expenses. Being here suddenly makes Bucky feel self conscious about this small one bedroom walk up. 

"This is a nice place," he remarks as he looks around. 

"Thanks," Steve calls out as he goes into his bedroom to grab the sketchbook he wants to show Bucky. "If it weren't for Sam and the tips I make bartending I wouldn't be able to afford it."

When Steve sits down and opens the book, Bucky takes the invitation to sit next to him. Steve doesn't react to how Bucky sits close enough that their thighs are touching except to lean in until their shoulders are touching as well. 

If asked later Bucky wouldn't be able to recall any details from Steve's artwork. But he would be able to describe the exact shade of blue in Steve's eyes, the way they crinkle at the sides when he smiles, the way they light up when he talks about his art.

If asked later, Bucky would point to this moment as when he first started to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to say goodbye to these boys.

Chapter 9

The first time Steve kisses Bucky they are standing in Bucky’s kitchen. Steve is leaning against the counter while Bucky is bent over looking through the refrigerator for drinks. When he straightens with two cans of soda Steve leans close and presses his lips briefly to Bucky’s. It’s over so fast that Bucky only has a moment to process it before Steve is jerking back and apologizing.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

His cheeks are red and he’s biting his lip in a way that makes Bucky want to sooth it with his tongue. “That bad huh?” he teases instead because as far as he’s concerned the only thing wrong with it was how short it was.

“No! Not at all. I just should have asked first.”

Bucky crosses his arms over his chest and looks Steve up and down. Which really was probably a mistake because in his skinny jeans, band t-shirt and boots he looks particularly incredible. “Then ask me.”

Steve gets a glint in his eye that Buckly has come to realize usually leads to a smart ass remark. He isn’t disappointed. 

“I don’t know. I think the moment has passed.”

“You mean the moment where I was bent over and you were checking out my ass?” Bucky asks with a laugh. "Because I would be happy to do it again, if that helps."

“Yeah. That one.”

“Okay,” Bucky shrugs as though he doesn’t care either way and saunters off to the living room, making sure Steve has a good view as he goes.

Bucky spends the next hour sneaking looks at Steve and blushing whenever Steve catches him looking instead of watching the movie they agreed on. The blond points to the screen and smiles sweetly. It's driving Bucky crazy and he has to stop himself from leaning over and wiping that smile off Steve's face, with his lips. 

He doesn't though. Instead he sits there fidgeting and unable to focus on the movie. He's not sure he can even say what they're watching anymore. 

"So what d'ya think?" Steve asks with a knowing smirk as the credits start to roll.

"Well… I think the movie was fine."

"Just fine? That's all you have to say?"

Bucky shrugs and grabs the TV remote. "You wanna watch another? Or is the moment right again?" 

Steve's cheeks turn the most charming shade of pink as he nods his head and asks, "can I kiss you?"

*

The first time Steve has Bucky pressed back against the back of the couch he has the fingers of one hand wrapped in Bucky’s dark hair the the others skimming over the muscled flesh of his abdomen. It's been less than 2 hours since their first kiss in the kitchen and only 15 minutes since their second kiss. 

Bucky lost count as soon as Steve began to tentatively explore his mouth with his tongue. Another movie plays in the background and Bucky is only paying attention enough to wait for the perfect part.

When it comes, Bucky pulls away and focuses on the screen. "Hold on, this is my favorite scene."

Steve is hovering over him, arms braced on the couch. His expression looks like a confused puppy and it's hard for Bucky to keep a straight face. "What?"

He gestures to the TV screen. "The movie. This is the best part."

"Huh?" Steve turns his head to look. "What?" He asks again.

"Shhhh….you're gonna miss it." He can’t keep from laughing, but Steve shuts him up by kissing him senseless. And it's amazing. Even better than Bucky imagined it would be.

*

The first time Bucky says ‘I love you’ Steve stops moving his hips and just stares down at him. The smile that spreads across his face could light up the entire room and Bucky’s stomach clenches pleasantly. He could spend the rest of his life looking at that smile and die a happy man. 

And who knows, maybe someday in the not too distant future he can ask to spend the rest of his life making Steve smile like that. For now though Steve presses closer and kisses the breath out of Bucky’s lungs. He starts to move his hips in long strokes pulling out and pushing back in slow, but deep, just the way Bucky likes. 

They breathe each other's air, moving in sync. Steve finally breaks the kiss as his body seizes up with pleasure. He trails his mouth down to Bucky’s neck where he whispers softly, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For reference on the type of show Steve is in, you can look up www.medievaltimes.com
> 
> If you like it, I'd love to hear about it.


End file.
